


Scarlet

by Onna156



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, High School, M/M, Vampires, anemia, hurt comfort, nose bleed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onna156/pseuds/Onna156
Summary: Since January of their 6th-grade year Eric cartmen has slowly but surely decided to distance himself from not only his typical trio of friends but nearly everyone in his current 12grade class despite knowing nearly all of them for most of his childhood with an especial focus on avoiding kyle. However, after witnessing one of Cartmen's monthly episodes he finally decides to try and uncover what brought on this lone wolf streak. But is he prepared to uncover the truth of Cartmens condition?





	Scarlet

**Author's Note:**

> I was just sitting around one day thinking wouldnt a southpark chibi vampire au be cute? if you arent aware of what chibi vampire is here is a basic plot synopsis:
> 
>  
> 
> The manga/anime is about a vampire girl who instead of takes blood makes blood and if she doesn't release the blood shes made she'll have intense nose bleeds. All the vampires also have like a blood preference as well not like in an AB kind of way but they tend to react more if their victim is in some type of mood so instead of their victims turning into vamps or minions or whatever they just temporarily can't or don't feel the ora or emotion they felt before.(for ex if a vampire has a blood preference for someone whos in love not only will their bloodlust intensify around their victim but also whatever romantic feelings their victim was feeling will be temporarily sucked out of them.) 
> 
> its been a while since ive written fanfiction and i would say my general writing skills are subpar but hopefully, you enjoy.

         Ever Since January of their 6th-grade-Year Cartmen has slowly but surely isolated himself from not only his main trio of friends but also nearly everyone in his 12th grade graduating class despite knowing most of them since preschool. However, knowing cartmen isn't the only thing they have in common with the exception of Kenny and Butters most of his graduating class have a great disdain if not outright hatred of Eric But that's never gotten in the way of socializing and butting into the affairs of his compatriots that is not until 6 years ago. Now other than the occasional lunch with butters or casual chat with Kenny he's kept a growing distance between him and his schoolmates especially avoiding Kyle like the plague. At first, Kyle thought his sudden aversion to him was some kind of mind game to embarrass and manipulate him in some fashion so he figured the best way to play was to not play at all ,and tried paying no mind to cartmen's avoidance of him and the others. This is obviously his typical ploy for attention or dominance he'll crack sooner or later right? however, that day never came and every year he seemed to fade further and further into the background. Even if he didn't want to admit it his suddenly adopted lone wolf streak was eating at Kyle a bit. The less trouble the better right? all their childhood together had been defined by was dealing with cartmen's bigoted bullshit or being a pon for one of his schemes; if anything this new found isolation is doing kyle and all of South Park a favor for that matter! right?. But no matter how much he tried to rationalize and look back on his memories with cartmen in disgust and anger a part of him is at least curious as to what lead cartmen into acting this way.

          "Kyle? Kyle!?" Stan called out trying to get the attention of his dazed friend "oh shit sorry dude" Kyle responded snapping his eyes from cartmen's direction making eye contact with his best friend. " I was asking if you were still on for the study party with Kenny, Wendy and me?" He asked in a slightly irritated tone."Are you sure that Kenny is coming this time? I'd hate to be the third wheel between you and Wendy again."Kyle asked in return. Stan chuckled while placing his bag on his desk " Don't worry man Wendy agreed to tutor him in chemistry since he's worried about failing his midterm" He finishes putting away his supplies and zips up his bag and then stands up from his desk "so there's about 60 to 80% chance of him actually showing up." "gee some odds huh" kyle deadpans also getting up from his desk waiting for the last bell to ring. kyle sighs "Either way it doesn't hurt to get some studying done so ill be there" The bell rings and kyle and stan continue their chatter about study parties and midterms while making their way out of the classroom kyle sneaking in another glance at cartmen who's hand is covering one side of his face as he tries to turn the other side in a direction were no one can see it. His sudden penchant for alone time isn't the only thing that changed his short tubby frame nearly vanishing and being replaced with a taller and slightly slimmer one. And while he would be considered overweight by most of his peers his fat is now evenly proportioned due to him standing 6'5. When it looks like the classroom has cleared out a bit Cartmen slumps his bag over his shoulder and speedwalks out of the classroom blushing profusely as he jets down the hallway looking straight at the ground hoping no one notices. He practically feels his blood overflowing with every rushed step hoping to beat nature and time trying not to think of the inevitable. He finally makes it to his front door nearly kicking it down in rush to get inside throwing his bag down and B-lining to the bathroom while holding his nose feeling the blood starting to drip profusely into his palm. barely making it to the tub when he finally collapses blood spurting out of his noses painting the outer tub and the bathroom floor like a violent continent. He fades in and out of consciousness letting what's left of his monthly bleed flow while he drifts off on the tile floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh so yeah i hope you enjoyed the first chapter and if i have the time and motivation to do so I hope to continue i already have a general idea of proceeding events its just about putting them to together and making everything coherent thanks again and have a good day.


End file.
